Augustine McBride
Augustine McBride is a 16-year-old Slytherin. He is a member of the Dark Arts Society. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Augustine Macbeth McBride was born on October 19 to Cecilia McBride and Oliver McBride. Cecilia and Oliver were graduated Slytherins from Hogwarts, both of whom were purebloods. Augustine had a twin sister named Anastacia, who was three minutes and forty two seconds older than him. Cecilia and Oliver lived in a huge mansion in London, and even at a young age, plans were made for Staci and August to attend Howarts when they turned elven. Oliver and Cecilia took great care of August and Staci, until the twins were only eighteen months old. One night, Oliver and Cecilia had put August and Staci to bed, and were peacefully relaxing downstairs, when someone broke into their mansion. That someone was a mysterious man, who would not reveal his name. Cecilia and Oliver got into a fight against this man, which resulted in him using the death curse, which resulted in Cecilia and Oliver disintegrating, the mansion going up in flames, and the mysterious man escaping. When the muggle firemen arrived, they were shocked to find Staci and August unconscious and half-dead from the smoke in their bedroom. Thankfully, they were saved, but none of the muggles were sure what the cause of the fire had truly been. August and Staci needed to find a place to live, but they'd lost their parents, and they had no relatives that would take them in. They were forced to stay in an Orphanage for little muggle kids, and they grew up there, absolutely hating it. The muggle woman in charge was always yelling at the two of them, and the other kids thought of them as strange. School was no better. August did poorly in school, and the teachers were very hard on him. For some reason, Staci had it easier, because she did great at keeping her grades up. August never had any friends except for Staci, and he hated it. He was often found in the bathroom, crying, and wishing someone would be nicer to him, but nobody was, not even Staci. When August and Staci turned eleven, they recieved their letters to Hogwarts. The woman that was in charg of the orphanage was enraged, and thought of it as a silly prank, but August and Staci were curious, and wanted to know more. They were taken to the Hogwarts Express by Kellan Smith, the head of the Slytherin House. When he first met them, Kellan didn't like August or Staci, and found them both to be brats. On the Hogwarts Express, August and Staci sat in the back, and talked to nobody at all, not even kids that tried to speak to them. Once August and Staci arrived at Hogwarts, they were excited and scared at the same time, because they didn't know anyone around them. When it was August's turn to be sorted by the Sorting Hat, he was sorted into Slytherin, and so was Staci. At Hogwarts, things were worse than the Orphanage. Nobody liked the two of them because they were Slytherin, and Slytherins were evil. The other Slytherins saw them as freaks, and didn't try to talk to any of them in any way. In an attempt to be more like the other Slytherin guys, he began picking on the other houses more, but since Harry Potter and other members of Dumbledore's Army had stood up to them, they weren't afraid of August, and were normally the ones who bullied him. August and Staci were miserable for the first six years of Hogwarts, and are still not liking it. Personality August is a bit of a whimp. He is very scared, and according to Liam Sherwood: "A pathetic excuse of a Slytherin." He tries to fit in, but none of the other Slytherins will accept him, not even Professor Kellan or Staci. He will do whatever it takes to be someone people like, including insult the other houses, even when he doesn't really mean to. Appearance August has slick blonde hair and cold gray eyes. He is tall, being 6'0. He is considered to be very handsome. Wand August's wand is made of rosewood, and is eleven inches long. It is extremely thin, compared to most wands. Alliances *Anastacia McBride (Twin Sister) *Brendan Nichols *Professor Kellan *Professor Gibson *Professor Bradford *Alison Neilly (Crush) *All members of the "Dark Arts Society". Enemies *Reynaldo Prentice *Derek Fallon *Neil Fallon *Colton Davis Abilities/Traits *August is a pureblood. *August is the twin brother of Anastacia McBride. *August is a member of the Slytherin House. *August's parents died when he was extremely young. *August is a bit of a whimp. *August is a member of the Dark Arts Society. Gallery August Wand.png|August's Wand. August02.jpg August03.jpg August04.jpg August05.jpg August06.jpg August07.jpg August08.jpg August09.jpg August10.jpg August11.jpg August12.jpg August13.jpg Category:Student Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Male Category:Twin Category:Sixteen Category:British Category:MermaidatHeart Category:DAS member Category:Thunderbird Category:Ilvermorny Transfer Student